


The things you make me do.

by Ceandre



Series: Playing with the pack [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Beta Dean Winchester, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nesting Angels, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Wing Grooming, Wings, dean like wings, family bonding nest, he don't know how to deal with it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceandre/pseuds/Ceandre
Summary: Castiel wanted some angel pack bonding and Dean indulged by creating in secret a huge nest for the pack. Lucifer looked at it with something near to awe but he still entered the nest, ready to cuddling.





	The things you make me do.

**The things you make me do**   
  


******

  
  
         When Lucifer returned from his daily flying trip he didn’t expect to see the bunker’s main room in this state. All the tables and chairs were stuck against the walls, in their place stood in a circle some mattress and blankets. Lucifer hummed while he stepped forward the nest, he knelt before it and pated a pillow. It seemed comfortable and big, big enough to hold few humans and at least two angles with wings out.

Whoever done this nest deserved a thumbs up, Lucifer wanted nothing more than just rolled inside and sleep for a long time. He didn’t have a family nest since, well, heaven. He poked another time the fabric under his hand, lost in his memories. This is why he literally jumped when a hand settled on his left shoulder. He puffed a little, being surprised wasn’t something he liked.

Dean just shrugged, maybe with an eye-roll. He sat next to Lucifer a beer in hand.

“So, you like it?” Asked the hunter, pointing the nest as he took a sip of his drink.

Lucifer stared at him, thoughtful. “It’s a good one. You did it?”

“Yes, Castiel talked about pack time and nesting. It took me so much time. I’m worn, dude.” Dean put down his beer as he entered the nest, stretching out. He tapped the blanket next to him and smiled at Lucifer, expectantly. He frowned when something bitter came out of the angel’s scent. Lucifer was standing still, looking kinda startled and somewhere, scared.

“Lucifer?” Tried Dean, softly.

“Yeah. Yes. It’s just. It’s been a long time.” Answered Lucifer. His voice was steady but he was still hesitant as he climbed into the pillows and blankets. He settled in the middle of the nest and opened two couple of wings, caring to not hurt Dean in the process. He stretched them a little and started to do some preening, looking for damaged feathers first. It helped him to focus, to not think too much about how his chest suddenly felt too small.

 

They stayed like that for longs minutes, plenty of time for Lucifer to calm down a bit and Dean to be brave enough to get closer to the angel’s pink, fluffy wings. Lucifer’s wings flapped as he felt the beta so near to him. He turned his head, a curious look on his face, but Castiel voice rang in the room.

“You did well Dean. It’s a great nest.” Came the husky tone of the angel.

Castiel walked to the nest, entering into it without a thought and took out two big ebony wings. But he didn’t step forward, eyes fixed on Lucifer. Then he moved his wings very slowly up and down three times, tilting his head slightly.

Dean wasn’t sure of what the heck was happening here and he took a step back to avoid a wing as Lucifer immediately reciprocated the display. Castiel seemed happy with it and came closer, brushing his feathers with Lucifer’s, humming. Soon Dean found himself stuck between the two angels and a concert of sounds, almost like music, as they self-groomed their wings

God, Dean wanted so much to just slip his hand on a patch of feathers, even a tiny part. He never thought to have in him this restraint, shyness. Yet, he was unable to found again the courage to ask for it. So he spent his time looking them, his head on Lucifer’s thighs and his legs around Castiel hips. He almost fell asleep until he scented Sam’s entering the bunker. He immediately tried to stand, quickly stopped by two annoyed growls. Lucifer poked him on the cheek, unhappy, and this easily, Dean gave up, laying again on the angels.

 

There was a smile on Sam’s face as he walked around the nest, his gaze running on three members of his pack cuddling together. He raised an eyebrow in Dean direction, amused by his unfortunate position. The beta glared at him, giving him the ‘what the hell you wanted me to do? Punching them?’ face. Sam laughed in response, taking off his jacket and shoes.

“Care to make me some room?” He asked, still smiling.

The nest was definitely big enough for a couple of human and angel. Sam sat next to Castiel, patting his tight at the same time. “You got a nasty patch of tangled feathers behind, want me to groom them?”

It was almost comical, the way Castiel, Dean and Lucifer turned sharply their head to Sam in one second. And okay, it was surprisingly threatening too for the poor Alpha. “Or not?” He tried, unsure of what was going on.

The look on Lucifer was, disturbing to say the least. His hairs seemed strangely lift up and his wings getting puffed, making them bigger. A sharp sound clattered as Lucifer violently closed his teeth together, grunting. Suddenly Dean felt not that happy to be so near to the angry archangel.

In no time Castiel grabbed Dean in his arms, retreating far as he was able to before Lucifer plunged on Sam, fierce. The combat wasn’t easy, even powered down for most of the time Lucifer stayed a soldier and a powerful alpha. He gave a fair fight to Sam, even more as he took the young man by surprise. There was flapping wings, some heavy blow and punch, Dean could even testify that teeth were someway involved. Between the hits some “Dammit Lucifer-” and “What the hell.” also such thing as “Calm down!” even “Don’t bite, you-” came out of Sam's mouth.

Then they smelled blood and Castiel nervously moved closer to Dean as a complete and very alpha roar left Sam throat.

“Enough!” Settled Sam just as he pinned down the other alpha on his back.

Lucifer’s wings kept moving quickly under him, trying to reach any part of Sam for a good hit. Sam growled, he placed an arm against Lucifer’s throat and grabbed a wing down with his free hand. He wasn’t gentle, crushing some feathers in the process. The movement earned a small, hurting sound from Lucifer. Sam breathed strongly as he faced Lucifer, their nose almost touching.

“I said, enough!”

The order made Lucifer huff, eyes narrowed. He grunted.

Sam enforced his position, body tense but his eyes became gentler. “It’s okay, give in Luci. We’ll talk about it, but for now, submit for me.”

Lucifer bitted his lower lip and grunted another time to make a point of what he thought about this whole submission thing but he eventually bared his neck to Sam, wings going flat on the blankets. Sam let a small sound of relief out and he leaned his head against the offered neck, sniffing. He sighed, letting his body loosening against Lucifer’s.

“Damn. What was that.” He whispered against Lucifer’s skin. “My shoulder’s freaking hurt.”

Lucifer pouted. “You crushed my wing.”

“I did that after you bite me!”

“You deserved it.” Muttered Lucifer, poking Sam’s ribs where some bruises will soon start to show, still angry.

Sam did a strong eye-roll. “Should I remind you that, you attacked me?”

Lucifer moved a little, grabbing Sam’s face until they were eyes to eyes. “You are courting me.” He asserted. “The only wings you’re allowed to groom are mine. Stupid human.”

He advanced slowly, snuggling his nose against Sam’s and he leaned for a short kiss, peaking on the other’s lips.

Dean wince. “Ugh, gross.”


End file.
